


Tolerate It

by mysticalmultifandom



Series: Evermore [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Callie only tolerates Arizona's love.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Series: Evermore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088306
Kudos: 2





	Tolerate It

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and icky but im ad and writing angst oops

Callie stared at Arizona, watching her closely practice what she needed to for her upcoming surgery. Their therapist probably wouldn’t be surprised if she knew they were still living together. The number of times they’ve had to restart their thirty days of not talking to each other was getting a little ridiculous at this point. Their relationship was full of unspoken words, mostly from Arizona, who was sick of how she's been treated by Callie.

Arizona could feel Callie’s eyes digging at her. She knew what was going to happen next. Callie was going to try to seduce her. Normally she’d give in, but this time she was done. She wanted desperately for this to work for the sake of Sofia, but it was becoming evident that this was just not happening. Arizona was done getting treated the way she did by Callie. 

So once she felt the familiar hands of Callie on her shoulder, she shrugged her off. “I have to practice.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Callie whispered, placing her hands back on Arizona’s shoulders. Finally, finally, something in Arizona snapped.

“My love should be celebrated, but you tolerate it!” 

Callie withdrew her hands and cocked her head to the side. “What are you talking about?”

“If it’s all in my head, tell me. Please tell me I’ve got it wrong. I’d fucking stand by the door just waiting for you to come home, and it’s bullshit, Callie.”

“Arizona-“ Callie went to interrupt, but Arizona was far from finished.

“I made you my temple, my mural, my sky, now I’m begging for footnotes in the story of your life?” She exclaimed, making her statement sound like a question. “God, I’m just taking up your space and time aren’t I?”

“Listen can I just-“

“No. You always assume I’m fine. But goddammit Calliope I’m not.” She sighed, lowering her voice, despite how much she wanted to scream that on the top of her lungs. “I’m not okay Calliope. This is just not going to work and I’m done trying. I’m done begging to be part of your life. I’m done with you just tolerating me. I deserve so much more than that.”

“So you’re just getting up and leaving? You’re not letting me say anything?”

“What the hell is there to say? It’s just going to be the usual, oh I’m so sorry you feel unappreciated Arizona. Then I lay the table with all the fancy shit just for you to not even fucking come home. I’m done with it, Callie. I’m going to Meredith’s tonight and I’ll grab my shit tomorrow.”

Arizona made sure to text Meredith so she didn’t have to knock or ring the doorbell, and risk waking her kids. The door was unlocked when Arizona walked up the steps. 

Meredith was in the living room with tequila, waiting for Arizona’s arrival.

“I’m proud of you,” Meredith said, as Arizona closed the door behind her. “She treated you horribly.”

Arizona nodded, as she sat on the couch, Meredith sliding her a shot. Knocking back her shot, she sighed. “I just don’t know quite where I’m going yet.”

“Here,” Meredith replied firmly. “Until you’re back on your feet.”

“Mer, I don’t want to intrude-“ Arizona began before Meredith cut her off with a wave of her hand.

“Please, you’re not intruding one bit. The kids adore you, and so do I.” Meredith promised her.


End file.
